


eventually

by MostlyxInfinite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Character's Name Spelled as Farlan, Feelings Realization, Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, Kinda, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre ACWNR, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, he isnt a dick yet i guess, i guess, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyxInfinite/pseuds/MostlyxInfinite
Summary: “Don’t just stare - put ‘em on.” Kenny says, lightly kicking at Levi’s side, “We don’t got all day.”Levi sets the pair down, pulling himself to his feet and stepping into them; they’re comically large on his small feet, he entertains the idea of slipping both his feet inside one boot, just to see if its fits.“We’ll stuff some newspaper in ‘em later, you’ll grow into ‘em eventually,” Kenny says before taking hold of Levi’s arm again. “Let’s get some food into ya now.”Levi’s feet slosh around in the boots as he follows behind Kenny.He never grows into them.
Relationships: Furlan Church & Levi, Furlan Church/Levi, Kenny Ackerman & Levi, pre relationship - Relationship
Kudos: 100





	eventually

**Author's Note:**

> so it seems like Farlan X Levi is going to be my main Levi ship that I'll actually write - even though this isn't very shippy - but its such a tragic ship and I have so many angsty ideas 
> 
> I like took creative freedom with ages, the timeline and shit cause they're not concrete when it comes to levi and his past so like they may not be accurate but I'm not too fussed about it tbh - i haven't written in months so I'm just glad to be writing again.
> 
> anyways, i guess this is my debut aot fic lol
> 
> PS i wrote this for my school writers comp. and the prompt was a pair of boots so that's why there's this focus on shoes lmao (UPDATE: I got second place for this and $20 lmao)

In all of Levi’s seven years of life, he’s never owned a pair of shoes. He’s never needed a pair, the threadbare pair of socks his Mother had dressed him in enough to protect his feet from the stone floor of her room in the brothel. He’d never had a reason to leave the room, so what use were shoes?

But he’s no longer there anymore, he’s being walked through the Underground city’s streets by a strange man who knew his Mother, with only thin fabric separating his feet from the rough ground. The surface is rocky and Levi can’t help but wince after each quick step he takes, pushing through the pain to keep up with the man and his long legs.

“Can’t ya move any faster, boy?” the man hisses, glaring down at Levi.

Levi meets his glare with one of his own, “my feet hurt.” He grits out and tugs his arm out of the man’s grip.

The man scoffs. “Shoulda put on shoes.”

“Didn’t own any, old man.”

“Told ya to call me Kenny, kid.”

Levi narrows his eyes further, “Told _ya_ my name’s Levi, _old man_.”

Kenny huffs, “Smartass,” he mutters before glancing around and pushing Levi to stand beside a set of stairs. “Wait ‘ere.” He orders before wandering off into the crowd of people.

Levi slumps down and makes himself small as he waits, pulling his knees to his chest and tugging the torn hem of his Mother’s plain dress over them. He keeps a careful eye on the people passing, no one pays him any attention, he’s just another starving kid in the Underground slums.

Before long Kenny’s thrusting a pair of boots into Levi’s small hands. He purses his lips as he examines them; the leather is cracked and torn, small holes worked into the thin soles – they’re better than bare feet at least.

“Don’t just stare- put ‘em on.” Kenny says, lightly kicking at Levi’s side, “We don’t got all day.”

Levi sets the pair down, pulling himself to his feet and stepping into them; they’re comically large on his small feet, he entertains the idea of slipping both his feet inside one boot, just to see if its fits.

“We’ll stuff some newspaper in ‘em later, you’ll grow into ‘em eventually,” Kenny says before taking hold of Levi’s arm again. “Let’s get some food into ya now.”

Levi’s feet slosh around in the boots as he follows behind Kenny.

He never grows into them.

They last him a decade more than he’d expected with his meticulous maintenance and many patches sewn into the leather to mend holes. He still stuffs newspaper into the toes and wears an extra pair of socks to fill the space the same way at 20 as he did at 7. His feet may have grown as he’s gotten older but he finds that his feet still slosh around in them as he walks.

It isn’t until he’s 22 and slipping the boots off an unconscious MP Officer that he finds some that fit.

Ignoring Farlan’s raised eyebrow, Levi kicks his tattered ones off and aside to slip on the sleek pair of surprisingly not military-issued boots; the cuffs of boots sitting just below his knees, his toes fit snuggly and his heels actually touch the backing of these. The black stained leather is new, hardly a crease in them at all, the soles are hard and unworn.

“I’m surprised they fit your tiny feet,” Farlan says with a smirk, slinging the harness and ODM gear over his shoulders.

Levi rolls his eyes and does the same with the second set of gear, adjusting its heavyweight to sit comfortably on his shoulders. “Not all of us have big ass feet.”

“I’m just saying, Levi, you have the feet of a child,” the blonde gives him a once over, “then again you aren’t much taller than one.”

He tries not to bristle at the jab at his height, keeping his face carefully blank he levels a glare at Farlan instead. “Let’s get back before those idiots are missed.” And starts making his way to the ally entrance. Even after months of running with Farlan in the underground, Levi still isn’t used to his partner’s loose tongue.

Farlan’s smirk only grows as he matches Levi’s pace and ruffles the short man’s hair. “Awe don’t be sad, little Lee, I’m sure you still have plenty of growing to do, kiddo-“

“Finish that sentence and I cut you, sell your gear to some merchant and use the profits to buy myself a pass to above ground.” Levi threatens and jabs his elbow into Farlan’s side.

His friend only laughs, tossing an arm around Levi’s waist and pulling him in close. “You wouldn’t.”

Farlan’s right; he wouldn’t, but Levi would never voice it.

On the walk home, Levi concludes that the boots fit his feet well, almost as well as the comfortable weight of Farlan’s arm around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always welcome :)


End file.
